Hurricane
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Ladybug is the light of his life, and Adrien/Chat can't help but admire her every step of the way. He needs to take the chance and figure out who she is. He needs the girl behind the mask. ADRIENETTE. LADYNOIR. LADRIEN. IMPLIED MARICHAT.


**A/N: Chat admires Ladybug from a far as both Adrien and Chat and finally decides he must tell her who he is because he loves her and wants to be hers.**

 **Disclaimer: Some scattered lyrics from The Fray's "Hurricane" are included and NOT MINE.**

He couldn't help himself. He was caught in her Eye and refused to fight back anymore. He was hopeless, he needed to be hers.

…

"Are you doodling Ladybug _again_ , dude?" Nino kneeled at Adrien's desk, nearly face to face with his friend, but Adrien barely batted an eye before his drawing.

Her eyes this time. Last week it was her lips, this week her eyes. Soon he'd have her entire face in his notebook.

"I mean, I know you love her and all but this is borderline creepy now." Nino continued.

Adrien sighed, but continued drawing those bluebell eyes he saw nearly every day now that Hawkmoth seemed to akumatize people more and more often.

"Ok, our next class is about to start." Nino lied, to no avail. "Or, uh, the Gorilla is calling you? I hear him down the hall now,"

Nothing.

"Marinette is here,"

He lifted his pencil at that, but only momentarily before realizing that it was another lie, and then he continued drawing.

"Oh come on, you said we could head out to the park for lunch dude! I bet the girls seriously are waiting for us by now. Its ten minutes since class ended. You can finish her eyes later, can't you?"

Finally the pencil dropped as her last eyelash curled onto the paper.

"Alright, I'm done. Let's go meet the girls," Adrien looked up to his best friend at last, a sheepish grin on his face.

Nino took a closer look at the page before Adrien could shut his notebook.

"It's like you've memorized the entire structure of her face," He paused, squinting at the intense detail. "You've got every eyelash, and even the texture of her mask…Bro, how could you possibly draw this so…so _Ladybug_? I can almost read her expression in those eyes like a photo, do you stalk her?"

Adrien's face heated up as he responded.

"Of course I don't stalk her, she's just…saved me a lot."

Nino huffed.

"Right."

…

Later that night, Chat Noir soared through the air, to the meeting spot he and his Lady would start their patrol for the night, and where he'd profess his love at last.

The Eiffel Tower, at nearly the peak of night under the stars and crescent moon.

She was already waiting. He could see her sitting on a beam above the third floor where visitors were allowed. She hadn't noticed him yet, so he took the moment in, gathering his courage before the final vault to her position.

And then he was there, his face maybe a foot from her bluebell eyes and rosy lips.

She looked up at him, a smile rising, and he crumbled.

She's almost a head shorter than him, but she's so fierce and full of fire.

She has all the power. He is her pawn, and he can't escape her dominion.

" _Kitty_ ," She smiled, beckoning him to sit beside her on the thin beam.

He followed. She has no clue what she does to him. None.

"My Lady, how has your night been?"

"Great, I baked some cookies tonight for our-" She stopped short, her eyes widening just a bit before she regained her composure.

"I baked some cookies," She lied smoothly, but he had caught on already. She almost revealed something about her identity.

He bit his lip, letting it go.

She didn't want their identities being revealed, and he would obey her wishes.

"Sounds delicious, I _donut_ have anything interesting to tell about tonight, I'm not a _whisk-taker_ like you LB. I _knead_ better stories," He smirked.

She shook her head, but couldn't keep the giggle from coming out.

"We should start our patrol before the sun comes up again,"

She started to get up, but he took her hand and pulled her back to him.

"Wait, LB, I actually do have something to tell you tonight."

"What is it, Minou?"

"I, uh…didn't think it'd be so hard." He began, "Can you, uh…Not look at me?"

"You want me to look away?"

He nodded slowly, even though he can't seem to tear his stare from those eyes himself.

"What is this about, Chat?" Reluctantly, she turned away, looking out to the stars.

He found himself entwining his fingers with hers, lost in the red ribbons of her ponytails swaying gently in the crisp light breeze.

"I love someone, My Lady." His voice was barely a whisper. He felt her stiffen, but she doesn't look back.

"She's beautiful and strong and-"

"Chat, we should be getting to the patrol."

"I want to meet her. The real her. I want to see her dancing in the streets, I want to hold her close to me."

"Chat…"

"I won't run. I won't keep beating around the bush when it comes to her."

A scream cut through the air, and both heads snapped to attention.

"Hawkmoth's up late,"

"I guess he finally realized Moth's don't do well following the light. Let's go."

…

Their moment had been interrupted, but Chat still had the opportunity just to watch her fight, as he did whatever he could to cover her.

Graceful as a ballerina, fierce as a lioness, and just plainly beautiful.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her hair floating around her as she twirled and hopped and flipped.

She looked like a heavenly angel. No, wrong word choice. She was a hurricane. And he could hear her thunder.

"Watch out!" A hand swiped in front of him and he ducked, snapping back to attention.

His eyes swiped over the damage just in front of him, a dented light post that could've been his head.

Instinctively he hopped out of the way again just as another blow arrived.

He met with the eyes of the villain, whose name he must've missed in his daze, and whacked him over the head with his baton.

The nameless villain fell back but was not deterred.

"I'll have your Miraculous!" He shouted just as Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around his torso and brought him to the ground.

"Sorry Truth Guardian, but your run is over." She smiled, kneeling down to reach the akuma.

"No! The people of Paris will be honest and reveal their deepest, darkest-"

He was cut off by the magic of Ladybug's Miraculous, reversing all damage the 'Truth Guardian' had caused tonight, though the confessions of those under his spell would remain.

…

"You were distracted tonight, Chaton." She chided him, both of them sitting crossed legged beside each other atop a building.

His cat ears pressed up against his wild hair. She was right, tonight he'd been distracted, more so than usual, enough that it could've been a hazard.

"I didn't intend to be, I'm sorry." He pictured his Lady injured because of him, and shuddered. "I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you,"

She softened instantly, meeting his eyes.

"I wasn't mentioning it because I was worried about myself. I mentioned it because I am worried about you. You're always risking yourself for me, and I can't imagine what I would've done had you actually gotten hurt today."

For some reason, that made him chuckle.

"You don't even _know_ me, Bugaboo." He hesitated, "I mean, we don't even really know each other. And look at the bond we have."

He only wanted to be hers.

"I know enough," She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he was struck with the smell of the pastries she had baked earlier that day, still wafting from her soft hair.

He took the chance and ran. Into the hurricane.

"We could know more…" He was met with silence, and decided to go on, "I love somebody Ladybug, and it would help to know her name, so I could shout it aloud in the confines of my room,"

"We can't risk it, no matter how much we care…"

His heart skipped a beat. She cared too? She felt the same?

"I would never tell a soul."

"I believe you, Chat. I trust you with my life, but my name…" She paused, "If Hawkmoth ever got hold of you or if I knew your name and he found me…"

She didn't finish the thought.

"He'd torture us for that kind of information. He'd try to akumatize us and we'd have no choice…"

She nodded slowly, and her hair tickled his neck.

"Do you feel the same about me Ladybug?" He asked her, letting the question of their identities slide for the moment.

She shifted, but said nothing.

"Even if the answer is no, I'd rather hear that than nothing at all. Limbo is no life, My Lady."

"I love somebody too, Chat," She said finally, sitting up again. "He has blond hair, and green eyes…"

He watched her, staring out at the skyline of Paris.

"He knows Chinese, and fences, and plays Mecha-Strike 3."

She was listing his qualities, and his heart soared.

"He's been a best friend of mine for the past year and a half, but somehow I feel like I don't know him half as well as you, when I don't even know your name."

He blinked, and it clicked into place.

She was talking about Adrien Agreste. His other-half.

"I love somebody with blond hair and green eyes, who's a flirty jokester and my partner and I love him even without the name…I'm torn Chat…I'm torn because I love the both of you, the boys with blond hair and green eyes, my best friends, one with a name and one without."

She started to tear up.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his Ladybug. He knew it. She loved both sides of him, and was destroying herself because of it.

"I know it's not fair of me-"

"Stop it," He said, a bit more sternly than he wanted. He reached a hand out, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Ladybug, please…let me say this," He paused, and she took a deep breath. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Having any bit of your heart means the world to me."

He couldn't know her identity and not let her know his. He wanted to respect her wishes more than anything, but their fragile agreement had been broken the moment Adrien met Marinette.

"I know I said I love you too Ladybug, but the truth is my heart is torn as well…She has blue eyes, much like yourself, and has sat behind me in class the past year and a half. Her parents are bakers, and she is a designer." Her breath caught, and he knew she had come to the same conclusion. "But I certainly know you better than I know her, because now I have a name."

She nodded her head, a small smile gracing her lips.

"I just figured…You told me your identity, and it was only fair I told you mine." His voice was barely loud enough to hear.

"We always knew…from the moment we met…" She whispered back, "If we had to find out…I just want you to know how happy I am it's you."

…

"Is that…" Nino paused, unsure he was seeing right, "Marinette?"

Adrien didn't lift the pencil from his page, continuing to doodle Marinette's lips onto his Physics notebook page.

"She's my Ladybug now," He smirked.

Nino's eyes widened. "When did you and Mari…Are you and Mari…Dude what is happening?"

Adrien finally looked up to his friend.

"I just realized last night…She means so much more to me than a friend. And I'm so lucky to have her in my life."

After a long pause Nino finally took his seat next to Adrien, a bit frazzled.

"Well, I'm happy for you two man, I know Mari's been waiting for you to have this revelation for _ages_ now."

Adrien chuckled, just as Alya and Marinette appeared in the doorway.

"She's a hurricane, Nino. And I'm running into it."


End file.
